


Diver

by cloudnymphs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sasuke needs to heal properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Sasuke attempts to mold into Konoha's society after the war. Yet when it's clear Naruto or the others can't fully understand his trauma and previous hatred for the village, Sasuke decides that perhaps staying in Konoha is not the best decision.orThis time when Sasuke leaves the village, it isn't due to hatred.  It's to heal.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Diver

**Author's Note:**

> YES. this is named after the intro, one of my favorite intros but looking at the lyrics it matches more for sasuke imo. or at least a sasuke who attempts to be happy in the village after everything he's gone through.

"Your resignation..." Kakashi breathed. "Are you sure about this?"

His dark eye drifted upon the bold letters on the paper, and eventually his gaze made way to Sasuke. Sasuke's expression to the naked eye was the same as ever, yet at least he looked contempt, as if he was at peace. 

He nodded. 

"Yes, I am sure." He exhaled. "I've already talked to Sakura about it...and...she understands. Naruto on the other hand..." His shoulders sloped. "I haven't told him."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand your apprehension. Not only are you quitting your life as a Shinobi...you're leaving the village, permanently." 

Sasuke nodded. "As I've requested on my resignation. Living here, after I have atoned for my sins has been nice however, I still don't feel like I belong. After what happened to my family I--"

"I understand." Kakashi responded. "Do what you must do. Back then I wish I spoke out--I wish I could have help your family and your brother. I won't force you to stay in a place where you must relive your trauma--I give you full permission to leave, and don't worry--I'll tell Naruto." 

Sasuke, for the first time in years, gave a genuine smile . "Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Like he had last time he'd left the village, Sasuke expected Naruto to meet him outside of the gates.

So words could not express how shocked he was when he heard a loud pounding on the door that morning, distracting him from packing his final belongings. "Coming." Half of him expected it to be the new tenants but he nearly jumped when that familiar blond haired Shinobi bolted through the door.

"Naruto--"

"Is it true?" Naruto yelled, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "You're leaving the village!?"

Sasuke sighed. "So Kakashi told you everything." He calmly waved Naruto's hands away, and went back to his own devices. "In an hour actually...I'll be on my way. I figured you'd meet me at the gates--"

"Ssauke! You just got back!" Naruto had appeared in Sasuke's peripheral vision, his own hands eventually making way to Sasuke's suitcase and luggage. Not to Sasuke's surprise at all, Naruto began to remove articles of clothing. "The war...everything...Sasuke everyone is so happy to have you back! You can't go now--"

"Naruto..."

"I know you're adjusting but just, wait a while and--"

"I've made my decision" He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and calmly, began to pack again. "I'm glad I've been able to see everyone again but....Konoha, it isn't my home. I wanted to tell you earlier but didn't know how."

"Why Sasuke? Sakura's here, I...I'm here! This is your village!" Naruto bellowed. "Your family is here!"

It was then, with a sorrowful expression on his face, Sasuke turned to Naruto and shook his head. "This isn't my village Naruto and...my family, my family died years ago. Here in this village, by orders of the government, and no one gave them justice."

"But Sasuke, Danzo he died--"

"It isn't just Danzo!" Sasuke tried not to raise his voice, as he visibly noticed Naruto backing away. "Since Hashirama...my family was treated like we weren't even humans, by this village. I heard Hashirama's tale, I heard what he and his brother did! I don't agree with Madara did but maybe in some ways...maybe he was right." 

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice trailed off, in shock and then horror. His eyes opened wide, and he stood there unsure of what to say. Sasuke only chuckled.

"There's my point. You're looking at me as if I'm Madara himself." He shook his head. "You can't understand...no one here can. I can't just smile and pretend to be happy...this village is traumatizing for me."

"Woah Sasuke, calm down..." Naruto rose his hands in a defensive manner. "I know how it feels to be hated by everyone...I do...I get it--"

"No. No you don't, not the same way I know or my family did. Naruto, how the village treated you was awful and I'm sorry you went through that. But at least...at least the village wasn't plotting the death of your family." Sasuke exhaled. "Becuase, people hated me even after my clan's death. I never spoke about it but things I went through, horrors I faced... Back then I didn't know why...but now I know it's because I was an Uchiha. And that hatred will never stop....not after what my family has done." Sasuke groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting upon the edge of his bed. "When people found out you were the son of the great Minato Namikaze, and the renown Kushina Uzumaki, they loved you. Because you were the son of "heroes". My father was seen as a criminal, executed by the village." The way he said that, the way his voice drifted off at the end broke Naruto's heart. 

No, he couldn't completely understand what Sasuke went through but he could try. 

He sat down next to Sasuke, and calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone." He replied, causing Sasuke to blink in shock. "But I'm going to become Hokage and I'll make sure that nothing like that ever happens again! I'll be just like my father--a hero, and I'll protect you and--"

"No Naruto." Sasuke looked down. "Minato...Kushina....the village, they hurt my family too. Just like Hashirama, just like Tobirama. N...Naruto when your father defeated the fox, my family's fate was sealed but, we were mistreated far before that." He looked Naruto in the eye, trying his best to read his friend's expression but when he could not, he went on. 

"I am so glad you met your parents and I know you idolize your father but...your father did nothing for us while he was Hokage...and your mother, who was "friends" with my mother as well as a distinguished member of the Uzumaki clan and respected in the village...stood by silently too, while we were being mistreated. Your mother and father supported and ruled a village that oppressed my clan and treated us like second class citizens...so I'm sorry, but I can never see your father as a hero--"

"That--that isn't true! You're just looking at it the wrong way! The village loved my mom and dad, maybe the Uchiha clan--" And he stopped. Just like that, as he gazed at the pain and almost broken expression on Sasuke's face. 

"Maybe the Uchiha clan, what?" Sasuke replied calmly. "Please finish your sentence...because your mindset is at the end of the day, no different from your mother's...or father's...or the rest of the village. Maybe the Uchiha clan was wrong? Maybe we should have stayed in our place?" Sasuke shook his head. "I'm too tired, and to hurt to be angry. I just feel sad Naruto...after all we went through, you still can't understand me. Do you even understand why I left the village, or a wanted to destroy it? After it treated me and my family--"

"Those were just a few bad people Sasuke. The whole village shouldn't have to suffer for what happened to your family." Naruto responded honestly. 

"Just a few bad people...." Sasuke laughed.. "Just a few bad people, stood by and did nothing while the Uchiha were oppressed."

"But, you got to live, happily in the village! Even now, you've been forgiven for all your crimes! This village isn't perfect but we're a family now!" He moved closer to Sasuke. "And we weren't a family at first...not...not with you gone! So Sasuke, we'll get over this but you have to stay, honestly!"

Sasuke smiled, a somber one, and shook his head. "You haven't changed, a bit." He replied. "Not after saving the world and all these years...you haven't changed. I don't know what to make of it anymore." He stood. "Naruto, you have been a good friend to me, thank you. But I need to heal, for myself. I'm sorry." 

Sasuke closed his suitcase and took it. "Good bye."

It was then, Naruto sprung to his feet, grabbing Sasuke by the arm before he could leave. 

"Just, just hold on a second please!" He begged. "We can talk about this...and maybe I don't get it now but if you stay you can tell me, help me understand--"

"Naruto let go--"

"I just, I can't lose you again not after everything! Not after these past years--"

'Naruto stop!" He pulled his arm away, his back against the door as he gazed at his friend. "Why are you so obsessed with getting me to stay you idiot?? I'm not running off to join Orochimaru, or anything like that. I'm just leaving, I'll still visit from time to time, but Konoha isn't my home!"

"It's because....because...." Naruto looked away, his arms crossed as he willed himself to speak. "It's because--"

"Because what?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Because you're important to me...and I..." By now, Naruto's whole face turned red. "Since you left....since we were kids I...I....love-" The words were on the tip of his tongue. And in that moment, Sasuke could see the pain of so many lost years written on his face. The courage it took to confess this was astounding and somewhere deep down in Sasuke heart, he'd known. He had always known Naruto loved him but now, when he was so unsure of his own life, Naruto's love was the last thing he needed. 

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't say foolish things, you don't understand." He responded. "I know I'm important to you...but--"

"No Sasuke, I do, I really do love you and being without you again would...it would kill me." Naruto's eyes began to glisten. Sasuke didn't need the sharingan to understand that every bit of what he was saying was genuine, and it broke his heart.

If he was weaker in his resolve, if he for a second, contemplated on simply putting his past trauma behind, then he'd embrace Naruto. He'd abort his plan of self discovery and crawl to Naruto's arms with a second thought.

But he couldn't do that. Both of them deserved better than Sasuke lying to himself, to Naruto.

"Please don't leave me again. Please."

"Naruto, don't make this harder for yourself." Sasuke whispered. "Don't make this harder for me. We can meet again, I'll...I'll even tell you where I go. And maybe in the future, things can....we can become something more." Sasuke stepped forward, extending his arm and placing it on Naruto's cheek. "But for now, you need to let me go."

"Again." Naruto asked.

"Please...don't look at it that way." Sasuke replied. "You are always going to be dear to me and no matter what, I'll always love you...I will. This isn't a goodbye, just a new beginning, for me." 

He saw the expression on Naruto's face. Of betrayal, pain and uncertainty. There was no way Naruto would truly accept this but at the same time, what choice did he have. Sasuke's arm fell back to his side and within seconds, he was gone, leaving Naruto alone in that room. 

Naruto remained still for a while. His blue eyes gazing at the empty space as he attempted to reason with what Sasuke just said. Since the war, and since fighting with his father and meeting his mother, he would believe no ill words about them. He loved them, idolized them even and never once thought of them as anything but heroes.

But now, as he reflected upon Sasuke's concerns and just how deeply his friend was hurt, Naruto found himself inevitably doubting his parent's rule over the village. Was it truly as just as he thought?

And another fear came to his mind.

If Naruto couldn't understand that, if he could never accept the atrocities Sasuke accused his family of...would Sasuke ever come back? Would Sasuke forgive him?

Naruto continued to stand there, uncertain and afraid. He didn't want to doubt the people who sacrificed their lives for him, but was he right to deny Sasuke of that hatred? 

Naruto didn't know. At the moment he didn't know if he'd ever condemn his parents or the village but there was one thing he was certain of. And that was that he loved Sasuke and no matter what...he would do anything to make sure Sasuke knew that. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke found himself at the gates of Konha just as he had a few months ago, preparing to "atone" for his sins. Back then he promised to return a changed person ready to serve Konoha.

Now he wasn't sure who he was. 

As he left for the wilderness this time, he felt nothing. Simply emptiness that engulfed him as he took a deep breath, and stepped over the threshold.

Silence...foot steps....a few chirping from birds overhead and then....

"Sasuke!!!" Cried that familiar voice in the distance. 

Sasuke was only half surprised to hear Naruto approaching behind him.

"Naruto I told you..." 

And at that moment, Naruto did not even listen to Sasuke. He ran, leapt and then landing not even a foot before Sasuke, inclined and roughly, pressed his lips upon his friend's. 

Sasuke took a breath and weighed his options before he softly returned the kiss, but broke away just the same. 

"Idiot..." He breathed, breaking the small space between them. "Always the same."

"Promise me Sasuke, you'll come back." Naruto whispered. "I don't know if I can understand why you're angry now but I will later...and I swear I'll make this village good for you." 

"If only you promise to let me go, and let me come back when I feel like it." He took a step back. "Don't come after me, please. You do what you have to do here and I'll do what I have to do away." Sasuke took a breath, his own heart fluttering as he stepped aside. "I'll see you soon Naruto, take care." 

Naruto remained standing in silence, not sure what to say. He stood there until Sasuke grew small in the distance, and it was as if he was no more. As if his presence there wasn't felt nor missed yet all the same, his absence had already begun to hurt Naruto. 

Yet now traveling only a few miles away, Sasuke felt a weight lift off of his chest.

The sun had already set in the distance and with it came a soft wind gust that pushed him farther in his stride. Despite the uncertainty and the new life that was currently unplanned before him, Sasuke finally felt happy and more than anything, he felt free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. And please tell me what you think. I want to make a sequel but IDK.


End file.
